The antiplatelet drug indomethacin has been incorporated in poly((-hydroxy acid) microspheres with the goal of reducing platelet adherence on expanded-PTFE vascular grafts that have been embedded with the spheres. ESCA was used to measure the amount of drug incorporated into the spheres.